Maxim (magazine)
Maxim (magazine) From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Maxim Maxim is an international men's magazine based in the United Kingdom and known for its revealing pictorials featuring popular actresses, singers, and female models, none of whom are nude in the American version. In the United States, Maxim is an industry leader, reporting a circulation of 2.5 million readers which they claim is enough to outsell leading competitors GQ, Esquire, and Details combined.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Citation_needed citation needed The magazine is now using the brand name to market a myriad of other magazines and projects. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Maxim_(magazine)&action=edit&section=1 edit Expansion of the Maxim brand Due to its success in its primary markets, Maxim has expanded into many other countries, including Argentina, Canada, India, Indonesia, Israel, Belgium,Romania, the Czech Republic, France (marketed under "Maximal"), Germany, Bulgaria, Brazil, Chile, Greece, Italy, Korea, Mexico, Netherlands, Poland, Russia (where it stands now as the most popular men's magazine), Serbia, the Philippines, Singapore, Spain, Thailand, Ukraine, and Portugal (marketed under Maxmen). A wireless version of the magazine was launched in 2005 across cellular carriers in twenty European and Asian countries.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Citation_needed citation needed In 1999, MaximOnline.com was created. It contains content not included in the print version and focuses on the same general topics, along with exclusive sections such as the "Girls of Maxim" galleries and the "Joke of the Day". "Maxim Video" contains video clips of interviews, music videos, photo shoots, and original content. The success of this website inspired Dennis Digital to create sites for its sister publications, such as Blender.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Citation_needed citation needed In January 2002, Dennis Publishing established an online and retail video division, Dennis Media Group. In 2005, this division was disbanded and restructured to focus on creating video and multimedia content for the editorial branch of Dennis Digital.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Citation_needed citation needed On February 5, 2005, Maxim Radio, featuring male-oriented talk programming, debuted on Sirius Satellite Radio. Following the Sirius-XM merger in late 2008, the Maxim brand was dropped, and the channel is now known as Sirius XM Stars Too. On June 5, 2006, the magazine announced plans to build a casino on the Las Vegas Strip north of Circus Circus, but the casino plan failed after local condominium owners complained that the proposed casino would ruin their view. The land was sold to MGM Mirage.[1] On June 15, 2007, private equity firm Quadrangle Group, along with long-time media executive Kent Brownridge, announced the acquisition of the parent company of Maxim, Blender, Stuff and MaximOnline.com. As of April 23, 2009 Dennis Publishing has announced that it will no longer continue producing a print edition ofMaxim in the UK, though the website for the UK version will remain. Maxim in the United States is now published by Alpha Media Group.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Citation_needed citation needed In July 2009, Maxim partnered up with the UFC for the first-ever Maxim UFC Octagon Girl Search at the UFC Fan Expo. [2] There were 40 girls participating in the contest, and the winner was Natasha Wicks. [3] Quandrangle Group gave up on its investment in Alpha Media Group in August 2009, making Cerberus Capital Management the majority partner.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Citation_needed citation needed http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Maxim_(magazine)&action=edit&section=2 edit High profile events and controversies Maxim has been criticized for encouraging excessive alcohol consumption and sexual objectification of women.[4] In 2004, Maxim was protested by the gender issues department of Thunder Bay, Ontario's Lakehead University during an on-campus "Maxim Coors Light Girl Search".[5] In 2002, the popular German football club FC St. Pauli removed Maxim magazine advertisements from the team's stadium in response to fan protests over the depictions of women in the ads.[6] In June 2007, Israeli diplomat David Saranga invited Maxim to the country. In what came to be known as "beers and babes", the magazine did photo shoots of near-naked Israeli women who serve in the army. The campaign drew an angry reaction from lawmaker Colette Avital, a former diplomat who served as Israel's consul-general in New York City in the 1990s.[7] Prof. John H. Brown of Georgetown University described the spread as the first event in a new branch of public diplomacy.[8] In February 2008, Maxim was criticized by the rock band The Black Crowes for a review of their upcoming CD, Warpaint, with the band claiming that the magazine reviewed the album without hearing it.[9] According to Black Crowes manager Pete Angelus, the magazine stated in an email that "Of course, we always prefer to sic hearing music, but sometimes there are big albums that we don’t want to ignore that aren’t available to hear, which is what happened with the Crowes. It’s either an educated guess preview or no coverage at all, so in this case we chose the former." The magazine's editorial director James Kaminsky later apologized, stating "It is Maxim's editorial policy to assign star ratings only to those albums that have been heard in their entirety. Unfortunately, that policy was not followed in the March 2008 issue of our magazine and we apologize to our readers."[10] Facing more criticism over rating albums without listening to them, Maxim magazine maintains it was previewing CDs in its March 2008 issue, not reviewing them, and the mistake was to include star ratings.[11] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Maxim_(magazine)&action=edit&section=3 edit Celebrity profiles Main article: List of people in Maxim magazine 1997 to 2010 Many celebrities (singers, actresses, models, etc.) have posed for Maxim over the years. Examples include: http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Maxim_(magazine)&action=edit&section=4 edit = Film *Alice Eve (April 2010) *Kaley Cuoco (March 2010) *Amanda Bynes (February 2010) *Amy Weber (January 2010) *Rebecca Romijn (June 1998, July 2000, November 2002) *Eliza Dushku (May 2001, March 2009) *Shawnee Smith (June 2001) *Laura Prepon (January 2001) *Helena Bonham Carter (September 2001) *Brittany Murphy (July 2001, May 2005) *Lucy Liu (September 2002, July 2003) *Jennifer Love Hewitt (November 1999, March 2005, May 2009) *Shannon Elizabeth (January 2000, December 2003, June 2008) *Jessica Alba (October 2000, November 2003) *Kristen Bell (March 2006) *Hilary Duff (May 2005, July 2010) *Sophia Bush (November 2006) *Mary Elizabeth Winstead fit (March 2007) *Louise Cliffe (June 2007) *Lacey Chabert (January 2007) *Danneel Harris (2008,2009) *Milla Jovovich (September 2004, September 2009) http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Maxim_(magazine)&action=edit&section=5 edit = Next Attractions *Lady Gaga (2009) *Marion Raven (2009) *Fergie (2009) *Amber Heard http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Maxim_(magazine)&action=edit&section=6 edit International editions Maxim has launched international editions of its magazines since 1995. Most recently it has launched its 26th and 27th international[12] editions in Greece where it is published by Attica Media. Notably, the magazine has been circulating editions in South Korea, India, Japan, the United States, Serbia, Greece, Canada, Brazil, Germany, France, and Philippines. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Maxim_(magazine)&action=edit&section=7 edit See also *Glamour photography *List of men's magazines *Maxim Radio *Dennis Digital